蜂擁而至的強者們 真降臨
簡介 __TOC__ * 難度: 10★ * 參考: 官方公告 * 開放時間: 7/19/2018 戰鬥資訊 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 召喚幻獸2次以上 |mission-4 = 使用極限技終結大惡魔 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 金屬巨型仙人掌 炸彈 (3) 氣球怪 (3) 伊俄 偵察眼 漩渦海怪 大惡魔 |drop = }} Boss Wave 1: Metal Gigantuar Abilities * 10,000 Needles: Fixed damage (10000) to one enemy * 10,000 Needles Combo: Fixed damage (10000) to one enemy (x3) * Workload x3!: No effect * Tease: Inflict berserk (+0% ATK) for 5 turns to one enemy Attack Pattern * If you used an ability on the previous turn: * If NO abilities were used: ** 10,000 Needles ** Ends turn Wave 2: Bomb & Balloon Abilities * Firaja: Fire magic damage (2x) with consecutive increase (4 times, 1x each, 6x max) to all enemies * Self-Destruct: HP damage (100%) with HP sacrifice (100%) to one enemy Abilities * Blizzaja: Ice magic damage (2x) with consecutive increase (4 times, 1x each, 6x max) to all enemies * Self-Destruct: HP damage (100%) with HP sacrifice (100%) to one enemy Attack Pattern * Every turn, each Bomb/Balloon will use ** Firaja/Blizzaja ** Ends turn * If Balloon is left alive with <70% HP, or on turn 8: Uses Self-Destruct * If Bomb is left alive on turn 8: Uses Self-Destruct Wave 3: Searcher & Io Abilities * Charge Core: Increase MAG (30%) for 2 turns to one ally * Stop: Inflict stop (80%) for 3 turns on one enemy * Enthrall Eye: Inflict charm (80%) for 1 turn on one enemy * Confuse: Inflict confuse (50%) on one enemy * Barstonra: Increase earth resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all allies * Repair: Restore 200,000 HP to one ally Abilities * Energy supply depleted: No effect * Energy Charge Complete: No effect * Particle Beam: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies * Maximum Wave Shot: Magic* damage (10x) to all enemies * Plasma: Lightning magic damage (1.3x) to one enemy. Inflict paralyze (40%) on one enemy. * Crush: Physical damage (1.5x) to one enemy * Wave Cannon: Magic damage (1.8x) to one enemy Attack Pattern (Searcher) * Attacks follow a 3-turn rotation Attack Pattern (Io) * Every 2 turns: Wave Cannon * Every 3 turns & Searcher is alive: Particle Beam * When Searcher is dead: ** Retaliates with: *** Energy Supply Depleted *** Energy Charge Complete *** Maximum Wave Shot *** Ends turn ** Starts using Maximum Wave Shot every turn * Remaining attacks are: ** Plasma (40%) ** Crush (24%) ** Normal Attack (36%) Wave 4: Architeuth Abilities * Ink: Inflict blind (60%) on all enemies * Whirlpool: Water magic damage (3.5x) to all enemies * Jump About: Physical damage (5.5x) to all enemies. Cannot be evaded. * Waterga: Water magic damage (2.2x) to all enemies * Blizzaga: Ice magic damage (2.2x) to all enemies Abilities * Revitalize: Restore 1,000,000 HP to all allies * Absorb: Magic damage (0.3x) as MP drain (80%) to one enemy * Watergun: Water magic damage (4.5x) to one enemy Attack Pattern (Architeuth) * Has a 2-turn attack rotation, with the attacks used dependent on Architeuth's HP * 100% - 50% HP: * 49% - 30% HP: * 29% - 0% HP: Attack Pattern (Tentacles) * Each tentacle has a different set of actions * Tentacle 1/3 ** Uses the following attacks every turn: *** Watergun *** 2x Absorb *** Watergun ** Under 60% HP: Starts using an additional cast of Watergun * Tentacle 2 ** Uses the following attacks every turn: *** Watergun *** Revitalize ** Under 70% HP: Starts using additional casts of 2x Watergun Wave 5: Greater Demon Abilities * Tornado: Wind magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Decrease wind resistance (30%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Flood: Water magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Decrease lightning resistance (30%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Quake: Earth magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Decrease earth resistance (30%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Flare: Fire magic damage (3.5x) to one enemy. Decrease water resistance (30%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * Aeroga Blade: Wind hybrid* damage (1.8x) to one enemy * Thundaga Blade: Lightning hybrid* damage (1.8x) to one enemy * Stonga Blade: Earth hybrid* damage (1.8x) to one enemy * Evil Sweep: Physical damage (1.6x) to all enemies * Evil Cutter: Physical damage (2x) to one enemy * Cursed Black Sphere: 90% HP damage to all enemies. Inflict poison, blind, paralyze, and disease (100%) to all enemies * Demon's Cackle: Inflict berserk (+0% ATK) to one enemy * Focusing magic power!: Increase MAG (100%) for 1 turn to caster * It's flinching from the light!: No effect * It's trembling from the light!: No effect * Dual Black Magic: No effect * T Spellblade: No effect * Dark Wave: Remove all status effects from one ally Attack Pattern * Threshold attacks: ** 70% HP *** Cursed Black Sphere *** Focusing magic power! ** 50% HP *** Cursed Black Sphere *** Focusing magic power! *** Flare ** 20% HP *** Cursed Black Sphere *** Focusing magic power! *** Dual Black Magic *** 2x Flare * If hit with Light-based magic type attacks on 2 different turns, on the second turn it uses: ** It's flinching from the light ** Ends turn ** Note: only works once/battle. Attack rotation which should be executed this turn will resume on next turn (not skipped). * Every 2 turns if inflicted with a debuff: Dark Wave * Every 2 turns when <50% HP: Demon's Cackle (to the highest ATK unit) * Remaining attacks follow a 3-turn attack rotations, with the attacks used dependent on Greater Demon's HP * 100% - 60% HP * 59% - 30% HP * 29% - 0% HP Tips * 參考討論 * Regarding enemies' various elemental resistances: Fire (Bomb + Balloon), Wind (Io), Earth (Architeuth) Dark (Greater Demon), Non-elemental attacks (Bomb + Balloon), absorb Lightning (Io + Searcher), and absorb Water (Architeuth) attacks. ** Therefore, using ice and light element attacks will be the most effective. *Wave 2: **Bombs/Balloons have high chance to Self-Destruct if left alive while under 70% HP, dealing massive single-target HP damage (cannot be covered, can be provoked). **All Bombs/Balloons will Self-Destruct on Turn 8. **Some suggested options: ***Kill each enemy one by one, or ***Have a provoke tank with Reraise on if you are unable to kill each enemy in one turn, or ***Risky option: have a provoke tank with Reraise, then push all of them under 70% using AoE. They will Self-Destruct together on your provoke tank, allowing him to reraise. **A magic cover tank with 100% fire and ice resistance will prevent all damage from Firaja and Blizzaja. **Note that their damage will ramp up as the battle drags. Additionally, they elemental-chain with others of same species, therefore it is advisable to kill different species on different turn. *Wave 3: **Searcher will cast ST Stop, Paralyze, and Confuse, but is itself susceptible to Stop. **Io will enrage if Searcher is defeated first, causing it to do massive AoE magic damage every turn it is alive thereafter. **Keep Searcher stopped, while you deal with Io first or trying to kill them together. *Wave 4: **Use a magic cover with high water resistance to cover watera/ga damage and AoE reraise via the limit bursts of Rikku or LM Fina to survive tentacle physical burst every few turns. Otherwise it will likely wipe your team. Alternatively, a physical cover and high water resist over the team. **Although Jump About cannot be evaded, it can be avoided with Mirage-type abilities. **If you cannot kill the boss quickly: ***You will need MP sustain as the Tentacles will perform several mana drains (can be provoked). However, remember the mission No Items. ***The Tentacles will also restore 1,000,000 HP per turn to the Boss. ***Therefore, taking out the Tentacles one by one is better in long-term battle. *Wave 5: **Use a magic cover with high elemental resistance on all elements except ice, light, and dark. Alternatively you can use elemental resistance buffs (Barfiraga, Baraeroga, etc) following his rotation, or you all elemental resistance buff (e.g. Marie's Love You All). **Its hybrid attacks can be provoked. Videos Youtube